This invention relates generally to a stationary accumulating trolley conveyor system for use during high volume production of components carried on skids.
During high volume automated production in the automotive industry, buffer belts, the industry standard, are used to accumulate skids through the body, paint and general assembly shop. The skids support components being carried between work stations. Due to differences in the cycle time at the work stations, accumulation of the skids on the conveyor is required.
In conventional practice, trolleys are attached to a belt, which moves beneath the skids. Trolleys have free rolling wheels, which engage each skid. When a skid comes to a stop against a barrier or another skid, the roller and belt continue to move, and skids accumulate on the conveyor. Buffer belt trolley failure may result due to high side load forces that are generated between the buffer belt trolley and the bottom of the skid.
Attachment of a trolley to the belt is undesirable due to the elasticity of the belt. Failure of an individual trolley presents difficulty in its replacement and often leads to damage to the belt attached to the failed trolley. Belt installation requires special tools for maintenance. Current buffer belt conveyors have a relatively short service life cycle and trolleys are expensive.
A need exists in the industry for a conveyor system that employs stationary accumulating trolleys that eliminate the major problems of a conventional conveyor whose trolleys are attached to the belt.